Myotismon
by ChibiKoushirou
Summary: This is a story about Gatomon, it will seem familiar if you watch the show {some things were changed to fit the story better}


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Toei, Saban, Fox, and erm other people do. I do not even really own this story line, I just explain what I think happened in one part of the show.

  
  


Author's Notes: Anything in italics is what Gatomon is saying. This is a short story so I hope you like it!

  
  


Myotismon

  
  
  
  


"Oh please tell me your story, young one," a Jijimon said.

  
  


"Yes, I will… even though it hurts me… It all began like this…" Gatomon said. 

  
  


_I was just hatched from a digiegg. I was waiting for someone. It seemed odd that it was only me there, for some reason I know there were other eggs with me at one point. It was very frightening, but I knew this person would some day come to me._

  
  


___ It was spring when I first was hatched. As a Nyaromon, I stood there, sitting, waiting for someone. Waiting. The flowers were just blooming; I saw many digi-roses and digi-lilacs where I was. It was beautiful, I felt like nothing could go wrong. _

  
  


_Then the flowers started to die. Just die. I thought by the time summer came I would have found who I was waiting for. I did not find it yet. The heat then came. The warm sun beat down on my unprotected body. I couldn't move much yet; I could just walk around a little. So still I waited, and longed that I would find the person I was waiting for. I felt lost. It was nearing the hottest months and I still hadn't found whom I was waiting for. I began to worry. Worry. _

  
  


_Then the leaves started to change color. The fell. I felt the dying grass underneath me. Leaves blanketed the ground. I could hear the soft crunching of leaves whenever I walked, every time I heard that crunching it seemed like my hope went down one notch. Yet, I still sat there waiting, sitting, lying there, and hoping that some day I would find whom I was waiting for._

  
  


_Then it started to become immensely cold. I could smell winter in the air. The crisp sweet smell. I could see the snow slowly covering the blanket of leaves. It turned into a winter wonderland, and still I waited. I started getting sicker and weaker, but still I did not lose all my hope. I was waiting, hoping that I would find whom I was waiting for. I could feel the soft, cold snow under me. The sound of the harsh wind beating against trees could be easily heard. _

  
  


_Then the snow started to melt. That must've meant it had been a full year. I felt strange and then I changed into Salamon. As a Salamon I could now travel. I walked from city to city, trying to find this person. I no longer had to wait. I wandered around the digi-world, searching as far as I could. I questioned passing digimon. I didn't know who I was looking for or why I was looking for him or her. I only knew that I was destined to meet with him or her. _

  
  


_Then I started to become weak, drained of energy. A swarm of Pagumon attacked me. They left me, stranded, on the street. I was too weak to move. Then I fell asleep. I was too tired to keep my eyes open._

  
  


_When I awoke I saw another digimon next to me. It was a Wizardmon. I thanked him then asked him why he did this and what he wanted. He said… "Nothing." I couldn't understand this concept, of not wanting anything. He told me it was something called, kindness. I was confused and thankful. Then I left again._

  
  


_I was now more determined then ever to find whoever I was looking for. I kept searching, running, wandering to find this person. Searching. Searching. Searching. I searched for many months and still I had found no site of whoever I was looking for._

  
  


_Then I digivolved to Gatomon. I now could search farther, faster, and more efficiently. I ran from place to place. Still no sign of whoever I was looking for. Then I ran to a city, a city you are familiar with. This city. And I met you._

  
  


"Your story is heartfelt, I know you will find him or her," the wise Jijimon said.

  
  


"I hope…" Gatomon said as she ran off. She ran and ran until she was in a forest. Then she slowed down to catch her breath. Before her she saw a dark creature.

  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
